Diaries of a Kitsune
by RiverClan's Brambleheart
Summary: Tohru Honda has a secret. After being taken in by the Sohmas and learning their secret, will she share hers with them? KyoRu
1. Chapter 1

_**Whoo. Finally getting back into writing**_ _**and it feels great. You'll have to bear with me because I'm bust with school and haven't written in a year or so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I so don't own Fruits Basket**_

A poor girl sat alone in a tent perched precariously on a tent. She sat with a sullen look on her face. Her pouting was getting her nowhere though and succeeded in only wasting time while a storm moved in. "Stupid mother. Stupid destiny." She muttered. She decided to go wash her face before bed to calm her thoughts. She stopped short as she unzipped the door flap of her tent. Her face flushed red as she was met with Yuki Sohma from her school, and taller, dark-haired man.

"Honda-san?" Yuki asked as he cocked his head. He'd seen the slight girl before, but had never pegged her as an adventurous sort.

"Ah! Sohma-san, good evening!" Tohru bowed as much as she could while sitting on her knees. Her face was still flushed, so Yuki kneeled down.

"You seem to have a fever. You shouldn't be camping while you're sick."

"I'm not camping. This is where I'm living. Mom k ... died. So I was living with my grandfather, but relatives are going to be living with him soon. He asked if I could stay with someone else while his home was remodeled. I told him yes, but none of my friends can take care of me. So I decided to live here."

The tall haired man with Yuki burst into laughter. He looed to the sky, however and sobered up. "This is Sohma land. Besides, this cliff is very unstable."

"No, please let me stay here. I'll be fine." Tohru climbed out of the tent to plead with them, but as she stood her eyes widened and she convulsed once before collapsing to the ground in front of the two men. Yuki's eyes widened, but he sighed and picked the girl up. He was careful not to let her too close to his body.

"What are you doing Yuki?" The dark-haired man asked.

"What am I supposed to do Shigure? Did you expect me to leave her out there in a tent?" Yuki asked, annoyed. He lead Shigure the short way down to the house the two shared. He placed Tohru on a mat in the living room. He left Shigure to watch the unconscious girl while searching their house for medicine and an ice pack.

Back in the living room, Shigure was sitting beside Tohru. She was moving in an out of consciousness.

"Mom ... " Tohru whispered. She seemed deeply troubled to Shigure.

"What happened to her?" He asked. Tohru opened her eyes and appeared very confused. She opened her mouth to speak, then appeared to remember where she was and shut her mouth.

"She was hit by a car. Every morning I told her to come home safely, except that morning. I had stayed up late and so I overslept. Why didn't I tell her to come home safely?" Tohru said the words, but something niggled in the back of Shigure's mind. Yuki took that moment to appear.

Tohru sat up. "I really don't need anything."

Shigure looked off into the distance. "There's been a landslide."

Tohru looked alarmed. "My tent? My c-Mom!" She started to get up, but swooned back onto the mat. Her eyes closed as she hit the mat. Yuki looked down at her.

"She's had a hard life. She seems so care-free at school." He seemed to decide something and stood up. "I'll be back."

"You aren't going to dig up her stuff alone? Should I come with you?" Shigure asked, about to stand. Yuki shook his head, his purple-grey eyes glowed.

"Who said I'm going alone?" The sound of mice and rats filled the air. Shigure smirked and shrugged.

The next morning, Tohru sat up. She looked around, very distressed. She stood up, noticing she was in a kimono. "My clothes ... My stuff!" She threw open the nearest door and nearly fell back as she nearly fell into Yuki Sohma.

"Good morning Honda-san. Follow me to your new room." Tohru followed Yuki for a moment before his words truly sunk in.

"New room?" Tohru looked startled as she stopped in the middle of the stairs. She blushed. "I couldn't ... I would be imposing."

"Honda-san, we're asking you. We wouldn't ask if it was a bother." He led her up and to an empty room. "It's a little stuffy in here. I'll open the window."

Yuki crossed the room and Tohru was about to say something to him. An orange-hair boy smashed through the roof and landed lithely in front of her.

"Alright you damn girly rat! I'll kick your ass this time!" Yuki spun round and sighed. Tohru looked alarmed. She moved forward quickly.

"Please don't figh-Ahhh!" Tohru slipped, starling the orange boy. He turned as she slipped and caught her reflexively. There was a _poof_ as he changed into a cat in her arms. She shrieked, freaking out as Yuki and Shigure moved closer. She feinted into them, causing them both to change. Tohru opened her eyes. "You're all animals!" She cried. She sat down. Her wide eyes showed no emotions.

"Stupid rat! Who is _she _anyway?" The orange cat snarled to the rat sitting on the back of the dog.

"You can all talk too ... " Tohru slumped.

_**Read and review says the poor orange tabby. Or the dog and rat get it! *rubs along Orangey***_

_**Kyo: You're orange too!  
**_

_**Me: So?  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aiyee! So sorry. I've been so busy. School, school, and more school. Now I know you're all tired of excuses, so here's the chapter. First, the disclaimer.**_

_**Me: (Glaring) You're up, Orangey.**_

_**Kyo: You're orange too! And you're a tabby at that!**_

_**Me: (Hiss) DO THE DISCLAIMER!**_

_**Kyo: The Jessi Kitty doesn't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters. Happy?**_

The dog, cat, and rat looked at the girl passed out on the floor. She murmured in her sleep before her eyes begun blinking rapidly as she sat up. "Oh, my head. What a strange dream." She rubbed her scalp, her hands seemed to be searching for something along her skull. She didn't find what she was looking for and seemed to be confused. Then she saw the animals around her and her eyes went wide. "Oh ... It wasn't a dream." She said softly.

The black dog moved forward with the small white rat on his head. He looked up at her. When it opened it's mouth, Shigure's voice came out. "Sorry, Thoru-chan. It wasn't a dream. I'm the dog. Yuki's the rat." He looked over at the cat who was sulking in the corner. "That's Kyo Sohma, the cat."

Thoru nodded slowly. "Why are you like this?" She asked.

"The Sohma family has been cursed for hundreds of years. Thirteen members of the family are born possessed by one of the zodiac members. When one of us has a weakened body, or we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex, we transform into animals. We have no special powers aside from being able to commune with our respective animals." Shigure explained to the girl. She was taking the news surprisingly well. "We change back into our human forms - " Shigure was interrupted by a puff of smoke. All three males appeared before the poor girl, naked.

Tohru panicked, wheeling back and arms flapping wildly. The Sohmas pulled on their clothing and Shigure laughed at Tohru's expression. "We're sorry you saw that." HE told her. Tohru glanced at the orange haired boy. He was the cat. The one animal she admired in that story, though she felt a kinship to the rat. They were one in the same.

"I understand. It's fine. I expect you want me to keep your secret." Tohru said as she stood. Shigure nodded, sitting down. Tohru glanced over at Kyo. "So what is the cat like?" Yuki was busy in another room. Shigure laughed as Kyo sat crossed-legged and crossed armed in the corner.

"Kyo? He's a big idiot! He trains in martial arts, but he couldn't even sense you behind him. He only has eyes for Yuki." Shigure grinned. A 'wham' sounded and Kyo jumped up, glaring down at the pair.

"Don't say it like I'm in love with him!" He hissed, orange hair swinging around his eyes dangerously. "Besides! Why is she ... A girl! In here?" He said venomously, glaring at Tohru.

Yuki appeared out of nowhere. "Who she is, or what she's doing here is none of your business. You are the outsider here." Kyo lost it, punching the table in front of him, a broken piece of the table flew up, hitting Tohru in the forehead and scraped her. Blood trickled down. Everyone rushed around after that but Kyo, who sat looking lost.

After Tohru was bandaged, Yuki looked at Kyo harshly. "I'll give you what you want, you stupid cat. Don't bore me with this fight." Tohru looked at Yuki, worried. They heard a small pop and looked over at Tohru, who was holding her head. Yuki knelt down. "Are you alright, Honda-san?" HE asked softly.

"I ... Uh ... Have a headache." She said, "I'll go find some Asprin ... " She scooted into the other room on her butt. All three men watched her. Kyo noticed a flash of brown and black under her hands and legs as she moved awkwardly. He shrugged it off. Yuki looked at the cat.

"I have school. I'm not going to fight you." He said. Yuki called into the other room. "Honda-san, we have school." They all heard the girl shrieking and running upstairs. She came down in a muddy uniform. She dusted it off as best as she could.

"I'll just use the school washing machine. I'll tell everyone I fell in mud." She said cheerily. Yuki shook his head. He was already in his uniform. Tohru walked out the door, waiting for Yuki. They walked to school in relative silence. Tohru had much on her mind. She had her own secret, did she tell them since she found theirs out?

**School**

Tohru's friends stayed with her as she washed her uniform. She was dressed in her P.E. uniform. Uo-chan was interrogating her about the dirty uniform. As they walked out of the room with the washer, one of Yuki's fans passed by. "You washed it? What a shamed, the dirty look suited you." She laughed haughtily. Tohru's other friend, Hana-chan, stalked after the girl. Her friends were unusual. Uo-chan was a former yanki, who was still known for being a little ... forceful. Hana-chan was a quiet girl, but she was called a witch and a freak. She could read "waves".

"Don't listen to them, Tohru." Uo said as Hana came back. "They're just upset because the 'Prince' was late today with you."

Tohru giggled softly. She thanked Hana and went to change in the dressing room. As she leaned against the changing stall's wall, she sighed. Brown ears tipped in black popped out of her brown hair. A fluffy brown tail that was also tipped in black swished underneath her track pants. "It was so much easier living in that tent or with family." She told herself. She pulled off the gym clothes and dressed herself in her school uniform. She took out a small brush and brushed out her tail. She concentrated hard and the animal appendages disappeared. Uo and Hana knew about her 'condition' and accepted it, but she tried to hide it at school. Now that she was living with the Sohmas, she'd have to hide herself for even longer. It was a real drain on her powers. As she stepped out of the dressing room, she noticed Yuki waiting for her. "Sohma-kun?" The question was in her voice.

"You didn't tell your friends?" He asked her softly. "About our secret I mean?" Tohru looked at him for a moment before getting agitated. What he was accusing her of was a crime punishable by death among her kind.

"Of course not!" She cried. She moved close, her eyes nearly glowing with an inner flame. "I'd never you have my word as a- " She stopped herself short. "You have my word." She finished softly, the light in her eyes dying down to a normal look. Yuki looked taken aback. He looked down, depressed.

"Even if you can keep our secret, they might still erase your memories." HE told her, he rested his arms on the wall on either side of her, trapping her there. He proceeded to tell her of when a group of friends in grade school found out. "I can't go against Akito's wishes." Yuki said softly. His eyes seemed to hold an endless sadness to Tohru. He started to walk away. "So I'm sorry for involving you in our problems." He said. Tohru reached out, grabbing him. She didn't like that sadness. She almost felt his pain. That damnable "kinship" she felt to this strange boy. He transformed from her grasping him close.

She balked, ashamed. "I'm so sorry!" She cried, bowing down. The rat sighed.

"No one saw, Honda-san." He said, standing in the middle of his discarded clothing. He looked around to make sure. Tohru looked down at him.

"Thank you for worrying about me. I'm happy to have met you all though. It's a secret, so you have to whatever is necessary to make you all feel secure. I understand." She smiled down at him. "Even if my memory is erased, will you still be my friend?" She asked him. As she said it, a poof was heard and a very naked Yuki Sohma was kneeling before her. She fell backwards in surprise.

"That was a quick change." Yuki noted as he dressed quickly. Tohru glanced at him after he was completely dressed. She noted that his tie was loose and told him so. "Oh, I'm not very good at things like this." He said, embarrassed. Tohru laughed and tied it for him.

"Let's walk home together!" Tohru said happily as she collected her things. Yuki smiled and nodded following her.

**Sohma Home**

"I'm going to put my stuff in my room." Tohru called as they reached the house. Yuki nodded, noting that Shigure wasn't home yet. Tohru trotted up to her room, when she opened the door, she saw Kyo standing near a ladder. He glanced at her as she looked up to see a patch on the hole in the roof.

"It's not permanent, call a professional if you don't like it." He looked down. The one animal she could relate to, and he didn't seem to like her. She was snapped out of reverie by Kyo snapping. Then his words got softer. "When I'm mad, I can't see what's around me ... So this morning ...About this morning ... I'm s-" He was cut of by the sound of a door banging open.

"Yuki-kun, Tohru, and that idiot, always loses a fight Kyo ... I'm back!" Shigure cried. This seemed to incense Kyo.

"Nothing! Damn you!" He hissed, stalking out of the room. Tohru sighed. She followed him out and down to the lving room. Shigure stood there, looking relieved.

"Tohru gets to keep her memories."

Yuki didn't look convinced. "No punishment?" Tohru asked as she sat on the floor. Shigure shook his head.

"Just keep our secret. Oh and Kyo has to live her, as per Akito" He told them. Tohru jumped up, excited that she could keep her memories of her new friends, and her new home, despite it's difficulties. There was a pop, and Tohru stopped jumping. Her hands went to her head, but this time the damage was done. Even if she had been able to hide her ears in time, there was no mistaking the silky, smooth tail that was poking from underneath her skirt, making her underwear visible to Yuki and Kyo standing behind her.

"Aiyee!" Tohru cried in embarrassment. She put one hand over her ears and the other pulled down her skirt. All three men looked at her in amazement.

"Tohru?" Shigure asked, his eyes wide.

Tohru sighed and slid to the ground to her knees, legs splayed to the sides and tail drooping to the ground. "I have my own secret."

_**Do I leave this as a cliff hanger? Hmmmmm.**_

"A secret, Honda-san?" Yuki asked softly, he knelt down beside her. "You can tell us Honda-san. We won't tell, just like you won't tell ours." He told her. Tohru looked up at him with watery eyes.

"I don't want to die!" She cried. She sobbed into her hands. Tohru shook her head as she sobbed. Yuki and Shigure took time to calm the crying girl down. She hiccuped as she prepared to tell her story. "I've never told this story. It's punishable by death to reveal yourself to a human." She started. "To start off, I'm somewhere around ... ahhhh ... 100 years old?" She guessed. Kyo had turned away before she started crying, but his back stiffened at her words. The other two balked.

"A hundred, Honda-san?" Yuki asked, to make sure he'd heard correctly. Tohru nodded.

"Yes." She confirmed. Yuki's eyes widened further. Tohru trudged on. "I'm still a child." She told them, their eyes seemed to widened further if that was even possible. "I was living with my mother, but she kicked me out, saying I needed to get some worldly experience. I came here and was staying with another of my species, but he needs the space now, as more of his family is moving to the area. Only so many of us can live in one place before things start getting ... violent. We're a territorial race. So I came here and found some old friends, but I can't intrude on their homes. That's why I was camping out. That's why I told you I would be fine camping." She told Yuki and Shigure.

Shigure looked at her. "What species or race are you, Tohru?" He asked her slowly. That was the one answer she seemed the most reluctant to give out.

The girl sighed, steeling herself to give the next answer. She figured a demonstration might be a better idea first. She used transformed with flair, but she decided now was not the time. She let her concentration slip, and felt herself shrink. In her place, was a small brown fox with black on it's paws, ear tips, and tail tip. It had Tohru's intelligent golden-brown eyes. She looked between them, at their shocked faces. Even Kyo had turned to look, though his was an expression of recognition more than surprise. She'd ask later if she could get him to stop snapping at her. She concentrated, bringing her human form to the surface.

"I'm a Kitsune." She said as soon as she regained her human mouth. Yuki started to speak, but Tohru held up her face, shaking her head. She motioned for them to follow her outside, finding a nice sandy area in the yard. She looked down for a moment, before looking back up, her eyes had the same eerie glow they had before when talking to Yuki. This time though, Yuki noticed something even odder. Flames began to grow from the ground around her, licking up her legs, but leaving no burns. The flames were a mix of colors, for moments they would appear like normal fire, but then they would flicker and turn purple. She looked at the trio with a soft smile. The flames died as she walked away from the sandy area. She held open both her palms. A small flame appeared, looking like that at the tip of a candle. It was a gem-like purple in color, and it twisted and morphed into a flaming butterfly. It flitted away into the air before dying out over head.

"I'm a Kitsune who specializes in Fire magic." She told them. They stood with their mouth gaping. She looked down. "I understand if you want me to leave ... "

Yuki stepped forward first. "Of course not, Honda-san." HE led her back inside, other two following. Kyo sat back down, back to his pouting. Tohru looked surprised at the two still watching her.

"Really?" She exclaimed. She bowed politely. "Then I'll say it again 'Nice to meet you and please take care of me." She blushed. "I'll be troubling you now." She looked up to see that Yuki seemed embarrassed.

"Welcome ... " He said softly, looking away and blushing. Tohru smiled, moving over to the sulking orange haired boy.

"Uhm ... Pleased to meet you, Kyo-san." She said softly. He stiffened again and turned to glare at her.

"Who are you pleased to meet?" He snapped. "In this house-" He was cut of by Yuki landing a kick to the side of his head. The slim, yet muscular boy was sent flying through the paper door of Shigure's house.

"If you aren't happy, then leave, you stupid cat." Yuki glared at the boy who was laying on the ground outside.

"I can't you girly rat!" Kyo yelled as she sat up. Yuki smirked.

"There's no room for you. Go sleep on the roof." He said as he turned away. "Come on, Honda-san. Let's finish getting your room arranged." He extended his hand to her. She looked at Kyo anxiously, but then turned and nodded to Yuki. _Damned Kinship! _She thought again.

_**In order to make up for my long abscence, I've given you guys almost 5 whole pages. Be happy. I've got work and college and high school stuff. I'm a busy little bee. XD So what do you guys think? I know I stuck real close to the original story, but that's kinda the point.**_

_**NOW, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE! I'm not kidding, Orangey will be hugged and fed to my dog.**_

_**Kyo: You have a twelve pound Boston Terrier.**_

_**Me: She's still scary!**_

_**Kyo: No. Just no.**_

_**~Brambleheart (Jessi Kitty)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just discovered that MY STORY IS THE ONLY ONE OF IT'S KIND. No other author, that I'm aware of**_, _**has made Tohru into a kitsune. So yay! Alright Orangey, easy way or the hard way? (Bares teeth)**_

_**Kyo: (grumble) I wanna know who the hell ever said orange tabbies have the sweetest dispositions. You are the farthest thing from sweet.**_

_**Me: Thanks. Disclaimer, now. Please.**_

_**Kyo: The Jessi Kitty does not own Fruits Basket.**_

**~~~~~~~~~~To the Story**_**  
**_

Yuki padded softly into the kitchen, preparing to have very dirty socks and take out for dinner. This was a usual routine for he and Shigure. He stopped short as he saw an actual room instead of the sea of decay that it usually was. He smiled at the girl standing before him. Her back was to him, but he could see and apron tied about her waste. The fuzzy brown ears poking from her soft chestnut hair were twitching in concentration. She was stirring something in front of her, her tail was waving lightly in happiness. Both her ears and tail were an adorable light brown that was a near match to her hair, and they were tipped in an inky black color.

"I'm impressed, you cleaned this mess." Yuki laughed as he moved toward her. Tohru turned around, a bright smile gracing her face. As she processed his words, she got a mischievous grin.

"It may have required some magic." She said sweetly. She wiped her expression, looking innocent. Yuki laughed at her.

"Burned what you couldn't clean, hm?" He asked her, teasingly. She shrugged with an "I don't know what you're talking about" expression on her face. Yuki finally saw what she'd been stirring, and his eyes widened in response. "We have a rice cooker?" He asked.

Tohru giggled. "I unearthed it." Yuki ruffled her fur, careful to avoid her ears. He didn't want to make it seem as if he was petting her like an animal. She smiled at him. "I'm not sensitive about them, you know? You can pet them." She told him, turning back to the meal she was cooking. He peered over her shoulder, Kare Raisu, Japanese curry rice, was in the process of being prepared.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dinner~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Yuki and Tohru sat in relative silence, munching on Tohru's delicious cooking. Yuki made a noise of appreciation. "Very good, Honda-san." He told her with a soft smile. Yuki reminded Tohru of a delicate prince, like his school nickname suggested. She smiled back at him, nice to spend sometime with the animal in the zodiac she felt the most like.

"It's not too bland?" She worried. He shook his head and took another cultured bite. He made her feel like a slob.

"I haven't tasted food this good in a long time, Honda-san." He faced darkened as he looked at the clock. "But where are Shigure and the stupid cat?" Tohru got anxious at Yuki's stormy mood.

"Uhm, I don't know. I've been wondering since they went out early this morning." She looked up at him.

"Don't be concerned, it's just a waste to let all this good food go to waste." He muttered. Tohru looked down.

"I enjoy spending time together. We're the same you and I." Tohru said absentmindedly. She seemed to realize she'd said it aloud. "Oh, sorry." Her face turned dark red. He quirked an eyebrow at her words.

"We are Honda-san?" He asked with a smile. She nodded, her face pointed down.

"You and I, we're cunning. We're known for being the tricksters." She smiled. "You didn't get a bad rep for it though. Humans haven't like us for centuries." Yuki's eyes widened. IT was obvious he'd never even thought of his own species reaction to hers.

"I suppose we are sort of one in the same"

Tohru perked up. "You went out today! Were you shopping?" She asked. Yuki smirked slightly, shaking his head.

"I was in the garden, my secret base." He told her. Yuki watched as Tohru's eyes lit up with the inhuman light that he was growing used to seeing.

"A secret base! Wow, that's so cool" She grinned widely.

"I'll take you too see it sometime." He told her. Her smile got even broader as he said it. She squealed and started to say something, but was cut off by a slamming door.

"Kyo! Will you just listen to me?" Shigure called as he and Kyo burst in. Kyo was in the lead, and he was livid.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted."I'm pissed! Do you enjoy screwing with people?" Tohru looked down. That was something Kitsune commonly heard.

"Well yes, now that you mention it, I do. This is for your own good though!" Shigure called after Kyo who was stalking toward the stairs. Tohru stood, bowing. Kyo hissed something about Shigure not being persuasive.

"Ah! Welcome home! Dinner is read-" Tohru was cut off by Kyo snapping that he wasn't eating. He stomped upstairs as Shigure stood in the dining area, taking off his shoes while yelling up at Kyo.

"Kyo, get back down here and take off your shoes! And don't take it out on Tohru!" Shigure called, he sighed as he sat down at the table. It was common Japanese style. You sat on the floor eating off a fairly short table. Shigure helped himself to a bowl of the rice curry and began eating while Tohru doted on the suit Shigure was wearing.

"What about Kyo-san?" She asked, worried. Shigure shrugged.

"He's mad I tricked him into taking the transfer student exams. That means starting tomorrow, Kyo will be going to the same school as you!"

Yuki's dark aura was back as he stood up, while his chopsticks clattered into his bowl. He glared down at Shigure. "Don't speak. Don't eat. Die." He raged. Tohru stared in wonder. _And they say fire Kitsune are the scary volatile ones ..._ Shigure laughed, seeming slightly afraid.

"I know you'd be mad, but that Kyo. He got accepted into an all boys school, he wouldn't go. He disappeared for four months. Nobody knew where he was, but I finally got him to tell me where he'd been. He'd been training in the mountains." Shigure said.

"Training?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, he wants to beat Yuki in a fight. They've been rivals since they were young." Shigure said. Yuki muttered about the idiot cat, but Tohru was lost in thought. She remembered her own training. To go through rigorous training to beat one person ... It seemed uncalled for. _He _must_ still hold a grudge like in the story! I knew I could relate to him!_ Tohru cleared the table from dinner, lost in her thoughts of how to approach the enraged cat.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~School~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The next day, the girls in school were abuzz with gossip of the Prince's new cousin. They flocked to him, pestering him. The more they bugged him, the scarier he seemed to Tohru, but the more they wanted to get to know him. They also bugged Yuki, who had nothing but veiled ill things to say about Kyo. He seemed to be nicely saying, to not speak of his cousin.

Tohru was sitting in class, her hair being curled by Hana-chan. The dark haired girl was obsessed with odd things. Doing Tohru's hair was one of them. They were discussing the Sohmas.

Uo-chan laughed. "His hair is a bit like Kyoko-san's." She noted. Tohru glanced at him. She supposed it was very similar to her mother's hair. Her mother was everything a fox spirit should be. Her hair was bright orange, and so was her fox form. Her mother's fox fire was a jewel blue color. She shook her head at the memories as Hana spoke.

"They're the same. I can the same kind of waves as Yuki Sohma has." Hana said, stopping her work on Tohru's hair. She stopped looking at Hana as Kyo got fed up with the attention and began to walk away. One of the girl's clung to his arm, trying to get him to remain. Tohru gasped as he panicked and broke the girl's grasp using a karate move. She looked unamused as he became so flustered he jumped from the window. She shook her head.

"Sohma-kun!" The girls in their class yelled out the window before he landed and took off running. Tohru pushed past them, leaping from the window as well and hit the ground running too. Yuki watched her go after him, feeling a small pang. He would find Kyo before her. He left through the door, abandoning the murmurs and questions.

Uo laughed. "Well this will be interesting." She said to Hana, who merely nodded.

Yuki found Kyo first, as he predicted. He began trying to make the cat see reason. He didn't want his school life ruined by the curse. Kyo was jeopardizing that, trying to be like one of the chained zodiac. He had more freedom than he'd ever know, and less, but that was a different matter.

"You ... A rat would never understand!" Kyo stood. "I will beat you! I'll defeat you and become one of the zodiac!" Kyo yelled. Tohru had finally found them and heard the final remarks. She felt a rush of loneliness. As she stood there, Kyo rushed forward, ready to fight Yuki. Tohru raced toward the orange haired boy. She grabbed for him, hearing the poof. She was left holding an orange cat and loose clothing. She felt her face flush.

"Ah, uhm ... I'm sorry, but you can't fight at school ... " Her argument was losing steam it didn't have. "Something ... something bad will happen ... " She stopped talking. The cat struggled down, turning and snapping at her.

"Just shut up! Who cares if something bad happens? Beating Yuki is all that matters!" The cat was turned, hissing and spitting rage at Tohru. "Don't bother me! You're just in the way!" He cried out. He watched her, and got anxious. Her eyes were glowing and it seemed to take all her might not to let her ears or tail pop out. She stood, looking down.

"Sorry to have made you so mad." She spat, but the two boys were unsure if the tone was strain from keeping her form or anger. Tohru raced away, transforming into her small brown fox form. She disappeared into the woods, leaving a flustered Kyo and an annoyed Yuki. Yuki walked away, leaving the cat to his thoughts.

"You ... You won't fight me?" He asked slowly. Yuki just continued walking.

"Sometimes it hurts more not to."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Woods~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Tohru raced away, flying through the forest. She couldn't cry in this form, but her tails whipped in the wind, her fur fading to a deep black with red points. Purple fire was left in each paw step's wake. She was a powerful Kitsune. Her four tails in her true form were a testament to that. She kept going, she dreamed she could truly fly, like a wind Kitsune.

_I meant what I said a hundred years ago. I sympathized with the cat. I thought it was so sad. When I thought even more about it, I got even more sad. I realized that the cat and I were both in similar circumstances. I, a fire Kitsune, am the least useful. I destroy. I'm an outcast, and foxes weren't invited to the banquet at all._

Tohru finally stopped, letting herself breathe. She lay beside a hollow log, not feeling like hiding. Not like many people could find her here. She cursed herself for not hiding as a voice called out to her from the trees.

"Let's not play hide and seek. What's wrong, Tohru-kun?" The voice rang from the trees.

_**So what do you guys think? I haven't been leaving it as enough of a cliff hanger. I'm getting some reviews, but more would be nice. So how about a contest? I'll pick two reviews on this chapter. One gets honorable mentions in the author note. The other will, at some point become a character. They will get to hammer out details with me later.**_

_**Me: REVIEW! MWAHAHAHA! Or Kyo gets it. (Holds him out over fox fire)**_

_**Kyo: Why am I the only one getting abused?!**_

_**Me: (Shrugs) Cats gotta stick together.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Next chapter! You know the drill! I don't own Fruits Basket! Obviously, otherwise why would I be writing this?**_

Tohru glared up at the voice. She saw a golden cat staring down at her, and bared her teeth. The cat's green eyes flashed as it jumped down. It landed with a light thump and stared at Tohru. As it stared, it stood on it's hind legs, pacing.

"You're going to screw yourself over if a hiker ever sees you doing that." Tohru said, glaring for a moment before burying her nose under her jet black tail. The cat chuckled, waving it's blonde tail as it kept pacing.

"Because the black fur wouldn't for you? Calm down." It said, dropping back to all fours. "You can't just skip school Tohru." Tohru continued hiding her face. She knew that cat was right. She focused on her inner flame, breathing in to make it grow and out to shrink it. She felt something akin to an electrical current pass over her. The cat watching only saw a purple current of electricity jolt over Tohru's fur, leaving the fur brown in it's wake.

"There ya go!" The cat said, licking it's paw. True to nature, it seemed bored by the circumstances. Tohru looked up at the cat.

"Uo-chan, how did you find me?" She asked. The cat shrugged, but stopped it's grooming to look at the fox.

"I followed you. I saw Orangey change. He's not a bakeneko too, is he?" She asked, quite serious. The bakeneko were not a territorial breed of creature. They lived happily in one household. They did, however, not enjoy being surprised by others in the area. Tohru shook her head. "How did he change into a cat then, Tohru? I know you know. You weren't the least bit surprised by him." The fox, still curled up, shifted uncomfortably.

"It's a family. A cursed family. They take a form of the zodiac when hugged or weakened." Tohru finally explained. The cat, Arisa, merely nodded.

"That makes sense." They were interrupted by a sudden, intense wind. The cat was knocked over, hissing.

"Sorry, Arisa. I don't know my own strength." A shadowy figure with inky black wings alighted on a branch looking down on the pair of animals. When the figure stepped forward, a beak and flowing black hair could be seen on the figure's face.

"Hana-chan? You to?" Tohru sighed. She shook her head. "It doesn't matter, I've upset him so much, he'll never speak to me again." The fox's fur began to bleed to black again, but Tohru caught herself.

"Oh Tohru, I do so prefer your fur dark." Saki said. Tohru shrugged, shifting back to human form. Arisa stood back up on her hind legs and shifted to human form as well.

**~Meanwhile~**

Shigure was busy working on his novel in the dining area of the house. The door to the porch was open and Kyo was laying on the wooden floor. The expression on the orange haired boy's face was gloomy and he seemed upset.

"You cut your first day of class? What? You tried to fight Yuki-kun and lost. Again." Shigure was trying to irritate Kyo. It was his only source of entertainment, as he really didn't feel like writing, but needed to. The words appeared on the paper without much thought from him. It worked though, Kyo's body stiffened; although, no angry outburst came from the boy this time.

"I just wanna leave this house."

Shigure smirked. Kyo was defiant as ever, even in the depressed state. "It's only the third day. Give it some time. Think of it as more training." The cat's next words surprised the dog, who was sure that the dark mood came from being beaten again.

"I ... Only ever say really mean things to her." Kyo murmured as he lay on the porch. His red and white bracelet clacked as he moved his arm slightly. A reminder that he was a monster. He cringed.

"Her? Oh, our little fox. So you were in your usual good mood and took it out on Tohru-kun." Shigure shook his head. Kyo was awkward around others, but he had the potential to be well loved by others. It would just take time. "If you're going to beat yourself up about it afterward, perhaps consider not yelling at her in the first place? Just a thought." Shigure laughed softly.

Kyo sighed, shifting again. "I can't help it. I'm ... not made for interacting with people." Shigure laughed louder this time, shaking his head at Kyo's words. Kyo wanted to look up at Shigure, but he didn't want to seem to interested in the dog's words.

"People aren't born social creatures. Sure, to some it comes easy. Most people, people like you, need to work at it though. Some more than others. You just need to work at it. Take martial arts. You have the strength to break this table, but you have the _self control _to stop your fist before it hits the table. You weren't born with that self control though. You had to refine it. That's what your training was all about, wasn't it?" Shigure said wisely. The entire time he was still writing. The thought came to him that he should write a book about someone like Kyo one day. "It's like fighting bears in the mountains." Kyo bristled, rolling to look at Shigure.

"I didn't fight bears!"

"You're missing my point. It's the same as interacting with people. But this training has to be in town, with people. Mingling with them, hurting them, being hurt by them. It's how you learn about others and yourself. If you don't you'll never be able to care about anyone but yourself. You may be a black belt fighter, but you're a white belt at dealing with people. So, Kyo-kun, for the sake of the girl who will one day tell you that she loves you ... don't run away. Keep training." The orange haired boy snorted and looked away again. As he did, the image of a girl with fox ears flashed in his mind.

"As if anyone would ever tell me that ... "

"And what would you do if someone did?"

"I can't even imagine ... " But he could. He imagined that sweet girl with her fox ears twitching as she looked up at him with loving eyes. "I guess I'd ask if they were sane." He finished. Shigure cocked his eyebrow, but his words were cut off as Yuki announced his presence. He appeared in the doorway, Tohru-less.

"Where's Tohru-kun?"

"She ran away from school." At this he glared at Kyo's back. "I'd assume work now though. She gets off at eleven, but dinner is ready. Just needs to be heated. I think I'll walk her home tonight" Yuki said. Shigure nodded.

"Good idea with all us perverttsss around." Yuki snorted, going to the kitchen to heat up dinner. Kyo got up, but heard the time she got off. He decided he'd be the one to walk her home.

**~later~**

Kyo had nearly chickened out of walking her home. He didn't know how to approach her, but he walked down the dirt path to Shigure's house anyway. This was something he needed to do. He would start this "training" that Shigure spoke of by first apologizing to her.

Walking toward the brooding orange haired boy was Tohru. She was tired, but her mind was on the home she took care of. She wondered if anyone was still up. She also wondered if Kyo-san was mad. If he had skipped dinner again or left the house. She sighed. His words rang in her mind again. She began to get worked up. Then her mother's words rang in her mind. They were from a time when she had begun to feel as if being a student of fire magic was the worst thing in the world.

"_Just be yourself, Tohru. It's all you can do."_ Tohru sighed again, then heard a twig snap. Her mind filled with thoughts of human perverts preying on Kitsune and human girls. She twisted to the side, lifting her bag in a strong swing and screaming no. It connected with something. Kyo stood there and stared at the girl who screamed and hit him with her bag. He looked down.

'_No? Man she really must hate. Just because of what I said?'_ Were Kyo's thoughts. While Tohru's were also in a panicked manner, they were quite different.

'_How do I tell him I mistook him for a pervert?'_

Tohru laughed awkwardly. "I just hit you with my bag ... But I, uh, guess you know that. Enough about me." Kyo turned away. He wanted to tell her he wanted to hear _everything_ about her. Then she began talking again. "Were you taking a walk, Kyo-san?" She asked. Another question followed quick on it's heels. "How was school, Kyo-san?" Her formality made him annoyed. Too formal. He wanted to be close to this girl. Her formal language was a constant reminder of how far he'd pushed her away. He shook his head.

"Don't do that. Being called "san"makes me twitch. Just call me Kyo." Tohru had been born in a different era and despite the boy's words, the closest she could come to his wishes would have to be ...

"Kyo ... kun?" She said softly. He like the way she said his name. Kyo turned to her.

"What?"

"I just wanted to try it ... "She said. He felt his face flush.

"Don't call my name if you have nothing to say!" He yelled in annoyance. She squeaked, putting her bag to her chest, between them. He'd scared her. He huffed and let himself calm down. "No ... never mind. It's okay. You can .. You can say my name even if you don't have anything to say. He put his hand to his face. He was getting this wrong. All wrong. "And ... I take back what I said about not wanting to look at you. And if I do anything to piss you off, you can hit me." Tohru looked at him, shocked. Maybe he didn't hate her. Maybe he was trying to apologize for today. A grin spread across her face.

"I can't set you on fire?" She teased him. He missed the playful tone in her voice.

"Yeah, whatever."

"I was teasing." She said, leaning around him to look him in the face."I'd never set a human on fire. Or anything. I didn't hit you because I was mad, either. I got worked up and thought you were a pervert." She said cheerfully before realizing how it sounded. Kyo's expression was one of shock, but she charged on. "How could I be mad at you? I love you! I've always loved the cat from the zodiac. Two kindred souls, forever the outcasts." She said vehemently. Kyo looked at her, surprise. "It's true. I've always thought of me and the cat as close as could be. I ... uhm ... I mean ... Can we be friends?" She said softly, looking down. Kyo felt his face flush, Shigure's earlier words ringing in his ears. He heard a pop sound and looked down. The little brown fox was sitting looking ashamed.

He knelt down to her level. "We can be friends." He told her with a small smile. He picked up her bag and the picked her up too. He carried her nestled in the crook of his arm. They spoke the whole way to Shigure's.

"I have control over my transformations. It takes a little concentration to be in human form when you first learn how. For me now, it takes no concentration. I can't keep myself from transforming sometimes, like when my emotions run high, or I get sick. I almost always have my ears and tail in human form. Even now it takes a lot of concentration and energy to remove them. It's a like constant work out." She told him. Kyo was interested in everything she had to say. "I was born as a sort of normal fox about a hundred years ago in Seagaia." She told him. They finally got to Shigure's home and walked in. When he sat her down, Tohru started to change. She wasn't sure why she hadn't when she'd first slipped back to her true form. Kyo asked a question before she could.

"Why do you have four tails?"

Tohru looked back at them. "One is my normal tail. One all foxes and Kitsune have. The other three are badges of power. We get them as we grow stronger. Once you gain your ninth tail, it's said that yo grow omniscient. I've never met a nine-tailed fox, though." She said. He nodded, and Tohru changed back.

"Good night, Kyo-kun." She told him.

"Good night."

**~The Next Day~**

Kyo, finally sitting down to dinner, he picked up a bite with chopsticks and shoved it in his mouth. It was delicious, like no food he'd had. She'd had years to practice, he supposed. He looked up at her.

"I'm happy you're eating my food. Do you like it?" She asked, smiling at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but felt eyes on his back. He looked and Yuki was staring at him with an unreadable expression.

"What?" He asked, annoyance seeping into his voice.

"Nothing."

"Quit staring at me!" Kyo hissed as he finally snapped.

"I was just looking."

"Well cut it out!" Kyo yelled. Tohru opened her mouth, attempting to step in. Her ears were pinned back to her head as Kyo got angry. Her tail curled and uncurled in anxiety. All this fighting.

"You don't like it?" Tohru asked, assuming he was avoiding her question. He looked at her, still lost in his anger.

"It sucks!" He snapped. He froze as soon as the words left his mouth. Tohru looked down and Yuki shook his head. "No, It's good. I timed that poorly." He told her softly.

**~Days Later(I dunno how many)~**

Tohru was content with life. They'd had many fun times. Yuki had even shown her his "secret base" and it was a small vegetable garden. She finished dinner, Leeks and Liver, and called the men of the house down to the table. When she sat the plate before Kyo, he looked down in horror.

"I hate leeks!" Kyo snapped, standing up. Tohru's ears pinned back as she stood. Her concentration slipped and she found herself dropping to the floor. Fox form. This was fairly normal within the household now and while the others gave it a second glance, Shigure continued the conversation.

"It's not just leeks. You hate spring onions and miso too, don't you?" He asked, Tohru switched back to human form, her tail curling in anxiety again.

"Miso's fine as long as it's in soup! Where it belongs!" He snapped. Tohru moved forward to take his plate, but Yuki got there first. He grasped Kyo's nose and shoved a bite of the food into the cat's open mouth. Tohru smiled a little at the antics, but wished the two wouldn't be so violent towards the other. The door bell rang and Tohru trotted to get it, her tail and ears disappearing. She opened the door, but no one was there. Tohru turned to walk away, but a tiny voice sounded from behind the bamboo fence.

"Uhm, please to meet you. You're Tohru Honda-san, aren't you?" It asked, and a girl appeared timidly from behind it. "I'm Kagura Sohma. Uhm ... Is it ... Is it true that Kyo-kun is here?" She asked.

Tohru smiled at the girl, cocking her head. "Kyo-kun is battling with leeks right now." The girl put both hands to her mouth and her face flushed bright. She seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"He ...! He came back!" She cried. Kagura let herself in and walked toward the dining area. "Kyo-kun." She said to herself. Tohru followed her wondering if she was a member of the zodiac. The scene they walked into was an angry Kyo slapping chopsticks from Yuki's hand. They were arguing again. Kagura stepped forward with watery eyes. "Kyo-kun!" She cried. Kyo looked at her, shock and fear mixing on his face.

"Ka ... gura?" He asked, surprised.

"Four moths? You went missing for four moths. You didn't even call. Kyo-kun ... I ... I ... " With that she stepped forward, aiming a blow at Kyo. "I missed you!" She said as her punch landed. Tohru's eyes widened. She was a gentle spirit. She hated violence. Kagura continued to beat Kyo up as she told him she missed him and was worried about him. She sent him flyign through the paper door and Yuki sighed.

"Time to change the paper door again, Shigure." He said. Shigure sighed, putting his head in his hand.

"Why must everyone break my house?" TOhru looked on in horror at Kagura maiming Kyo outside. "It's alright Tohru. It's how Kagura shows her love. Like when little kids tease the ones they like." He told her soothingly.

"She seems like a different person though ... " Tohru said. It reminded her of the two faced demons she had met one time.

"Kagura get's like that." Yuki said. "Especially when Kyo's involved. She's two years older than us though."

"And she's a member of the zodiac. If you keep watching, you'll figure it out." Shigure piped in. Tohru turned to the commotion outside and her expression became worried again.

"I've figured out Kyo looks like he'll die." Kagura finally stopped, looking at Kyo with concern as she grabbed him into a hug.

"Kyo-kun, my love. You're so battered! Who would do this to you?" She cried, holding him close. When she dragged him back inside, Kyo began nursing his wounds as she explained herself.

"It's Kyo-kun's fault too. Disappearing for four months without so much as a phone call." Kagura cried, looking at Kyo, who stiffened. He was holding an ice pad to a painful looking swelling across his chin.

"Why would I call you?" He snapped at her.

"Because we're going to be married!"

"When did you decide that?" He yelled, looking at her. Tohru looked up sharply. She felt a familiar poof.

"You're engaged? How wonderful!" She said, hands on head. Kagura looked at her strangely.

"Are you okay, Tohru-san?" She asked, looking at the other girl oddly. Tohru nodded, wordless. She was terrified more people would learn of her secret.

"Anyway! Kyo-kun said he'd make me his bride when we were little."

"You threatened me!"

"Why wouldn't you want to marry another member of the zodiac? Who else can understand the pain of being possessed? Besides, members of the zodiac can hug each other." Kagura said, demonstrating her last words.

"You can? Why is that?" Tohru asked. _Magic is so mysterious_, she thought to herself. Yuki answered for her.

"We don't know. We just know there are two other females possessed and if we hug them, we don't transform."

"Two other girls?"

"Yes, would you like to know what animals they are?" Shigure said. Tohru shook her head.

"I'd like to have fun guessing." The day went on with Kagura swapping between personalities. At one point, she made a comment about Kyo's true form. It made Tohru wonder. She'd already seen his true form, hadn't she?

**~Later That Night~**

Tohru climbed to the roof of the house. She discovered Kyo staring up at the stars. She made her way over to him, letting her ears and tail out, partially to help her balance.

"Kyo-kun!" She called. He looked up at her. "What are you doing on the roof? You don't have a room, do you? Did I take it?" She asked, concern filing her voice. The orange haired boy smiled, shaking his head.

"It's not that. Kagura's down there." He said, annoyance in his voice.

"Is it bad that she's here?"

"Of course it's bad! With her here, I'll never get any peace! I don't understand her. Marriage or whatever. It's stupid. It doesn't make any sense!" He cried. Women didn;t make any sense as far as he was concerned.

"Don't say that Kyo-kun! I think it's amazing that she can love someone so much. Besides, getting married is a girl's biggest dream!" Tohru told him, smiling at him. Kyo looked at her with a questioning glance. Tohru just shook her head. "Isn't it your dream to beat Sohma-kun?"

"Shigure told you? Yeah. It is."

"Was it hard being all alone?" Tohru asked, wanting to get to know him more. Kyo looked at her, smirking.

"I wasn't alone. I was with my master." He told her.

"Master? He must be strong."

He stood, getting excited. "Damn right! Even that damn Yuki would be torn apart by my master. Master is a Sohma too, but he understands how I feel. He's trained me since I was little. Training in the mountains may have been hard, but I looked forward to it every day. Wondering what I would learn and how much stronger I'd become. I got excited just thinking about it." Tohru realized that his passion was more than just defeating the rat. He loved martial arts. She smiled as she realized it. Kyo however got embarrassed. "That's probably not that exciting to a girl." He said as he sat down, looking at the roof.

Tohru giggled. "Of course it is. I might not know much about martial arts, but it reminds me of my training. You're right. It's hard work. It's really hard when you don't have a human body." Kyo looked at her. "I couldn't always become human. I didn't get that ability until I turned fifty.

"But I loved every minute of my training. Learning what I could do, what my limits were, and then breaking those limits. I hate what I am, but I loved training." Kyo looked at her.

"Hate what you are? Why?" He asked her softly. She smiled at him.

"Fire is an element of destruction. Nothing good comes from it. Kitsune who are born of the fire magic discipline are outcasts. They are hated by those of the other three elements. When you're hated by those around you, it's hard to not hate yourself." Kyo looked at her, slack jawed. She knew exactly how he felt. She understood him. "As for martial arts, I know a few techniques. Right Straight!" She cried throwing a punch. Kyo laughed at her attempt.

"You suck at that. It's more like this." He demonstrated. She mimicked him, and he was impressed at how she picked it up.

**~The next day~**

Kagura had left that morning. It was not eventless. Tohru had discovered Kagura was year of the boar, and had possibly made a new friend in her. Tohru smiled at the memory. Now she was checking out books from the school library on martial arts and gardening. She wanted to learn more about both boy's interests. The school day passed by, eventless. Then the girl got hom. The boys went their separate ways and Tohru trotted up to her room, relaxing with her ears out. She stopped short as she got to her room. A glowing, jewel blue ball of fire waited in her room. She reached forward, tapping it. A letter fell to the floor as it disappeared.

_**I just realized that, at least within the first book KYO NEVER SAYS TOHRU'S NAME! It's frustrating trying to decide what he should call her, and then I have to just make him avoid using her name. Dangit guys, read and review! I'm putting lots of effort into this. Perhaps I'lll just stop writing if I don't get reviews ... I mean this chapter alone is seven whole pages!**_

_**~The Jessi Kitty**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Woo, sorry guys. I've been called into work a lot lately. It sucks, coz they've been morning shifts. You'll have to be patient with me. I do intend to see this story through to completion, but I've got a lot to do.**_ _**I graduate college and high school in a few months, so I'm doing all the seniory stuff. So on to the disclaimer!**_

_**Me: Alright Yuki-kun. Do the disclaimer please?**_

_**Yuki: Alright. Jessi Kitty owns none of the characters.**_

_**Kyo: Why does he get a nice 'please' and I get you hissing and spitting at me? Stupid she-cat.**_

_**Me: I like him more. *shrug* Onto the story!**_

**~After School~**

Thoru tapped the glowing blue ball of fire and stepped back as a letter fell from the dissipating flames. She reached forward, picking it up. 'Thoru' was written on the front in blue ink. She knew exactly who this was from. She tore open the letter, eyes watering asshe read the words. She dropped the paper and ran from the house in full fox form. Her fur turned a shade of blue as she went, reflecting her sorrow. She let out a snarl as she jumped a fallen log, curling inside it this time.

Kyo watched the fox flash by his face as he walked past the stairs. "Hey!" He called, until he realized what he'd just seen. He followed the fox out the door, trying to keep up, but finding it difficult. He followed the singed fox prints on the ground. When her reached a clearing, he realized the paw prints had stopped, and he tried to locate the girl. He heard a low snarling and ducked his head into the entrance of a fallen log in the clearing. "Found you!" He said. "Woah!" He cried as a blue fox lunged at his face. "Tohru! Tohru calm down!" He yelped.

The fox was in a blind rage. She leapt out, snarling at the orange-haired boy. He dodged her attacks. "Tohru! Tohru! It's me, Kyo!" He called as he ducked. Tohru seemed to find herself mid-jump. She sailed past him, rolling as she hit the ground with a yelp. Kyo raced to her, setting the fox upright. "Are you alright, Tohru? What happened?" He asked her. The fox returned to it's normal brown color and looked up at Kyo.

"I got a letter from my mother." She half-snarled. Kyo blinked and cocked his head.

"Isn't that a good thing, Tohru? I thought you loved your mother?"

"I do." She said softly. She looked up at him with enormous brown eyes. "She's decided now is a good time to care about family. She's demanding I come home. Now. No exceptions." he stared at her, wanting to tell her not to go, but he couldn't be selfish. Tohru was looking away, tryign to hide the tears in her eyes. She couldn't be selfish and ask to stay. She'd troubled the Sohmas enough.

"I'm glad for you Tohru." He told the fox, picking her up. She didn't try to shift back or ask him to put her down. She seemed to realize that they needed this. This final bonding moment they'd get.

**~Later That Week~**

"Ah, please make sure to take care of yourselves." Tohru said as she stood at the airplane terminal. "Eat the things in the fridge before they go bad." She told the boys. She looked away, controlling her watery eyes. Tohru stood before them in a long skirt and hat. She had to make sure there were no slip ups this time. She turned, walking onto the plane without a glance back. She knew that she'd cry or transform or both if she looked back. The boys walked away from the gate and couldn't help looking back.

**~Miyazaki~**

Tohru arrive at the bus terminal. She'd gotten a flight to the nearest airport, and then taken a bus to Yoshida. This was her home. She kept reminding her of this. She had to. She stepped out into the sunlight. Her home. It was once so rural, now it was a bustling city. She sighed, searching for her mother. Kyoko was a caring mother, but scatterbrained. You'd think after a hundred years of having a child, she'd be less forgetful. Tohru sighed once more. She trotted to the bus stop, bags in hand. When the driver helped her put her bags in the overhead luggage compartment, she thanked him more than she really should've. She sat down in the seat, sighing again. It seemed to be becoming a habit. She watched the scenery whiz by, drifting in and out.

Tohru spotted the base of one of the city's green, tall mountains. "Stop!" She called to the driver as she stood. He threw on the brakes and the small girl pitched forward.

"Miss, this isn't one of our stops." The driver reminded her.

"I'm truly sorry." She said as she pulled her luggage from the overhead. She thanked and apologized to the driver once more as he let her off the bus. As it drove off, she stood staring at the lush forest. She sighed and began the tedious task of maneuvering her luggage through the forest to the Kitsunes' village in the forest.

She finally made it to the village. She wasn't expecting a warm greeting. She walked past small childern playing with globe traps. She winced, not wanting to know what travellers the kits had trapped within the globes. She considered them. They were unbreakable things, resembling a human snowglobe. The desired terrain encircled the entire globe, so anyone trapped inside could walk forever and only go in circles. She shook her head. She'd never wanted to play with one. Tohru lacked the destructive nature many young kitsune held. It was one of her kind behind the disaster that the humans called 'The Salem Witch Trials'. Tohru finally made it to her old home. It was small, but well maintained. At least it had air-conditioning.

"Mom! Mom I'm home!" She called. She dropped her bags inside the door, looking around. Her mother was curled on the floor in full fox form. The six bright red tails twitched in her sleep. Tohru just shook her head and picked her bags up to take them to her room. She opened the door, coughing at the stuffy scent. She looked out the window, wondering what the Sohmas were doing.

**~Kyoto (Sohma home)~**

"I thought you two would've stopped her." Shigure said as he watched tv. He took a drag off his cigarette, looking between the two boys. Yuki was sitting staring at the tv without really seeing the images. Kyo was merely laying on the porch, making no attempt to seem normal.

Yuki shrugged. "From the beginning we knew she'd go back if her mother called her." He said without any real emotion.

"She was only ever an outsider." Kyo piped up, not turning to look at the others. Shigure didn't say anything else. HE just shook his head, taking another drag off his cigarette.

**~Miyazaki~**

Tohru stared out the window, tears forming in her eyes. _I never should have gotten attached. I never should have told them my secret,_ The girl thought. She remembered a day from a long time ago. She had the body of a child. All Kitsune did when they first became able to transform. She was playing with others who'd recently earned the honor of transforming. She didn't possess the scheming wit of the other Kitsune quite yet. They picked on her, despised her. _Besides, _She heard the whisper,_ She's only a fire Kitsune._ They's just learned of a new human game. 'Fruit Basket' was the name and all the kits were keen to try it. A black haired kit with black ears was up first. He gave everyone their fruit name. When he came to her, he called her 'fruit' and it was 'onigiri'. She hadn't thought much about it, and waited patiently and happily for them to call onigiri, but it never came. That had shown her just how much of an outcast she truly was. She wiped her eyes.

**~Sohma~**

"I can't believe she's just gone. It makes me feel sad." Shigure said as he fingered the edge of a strawberry towel left in Tohru's wake. Yuki ignored Shigure's words. He was lost in the memories he;d shared with the fox. Showing her his secret garden had been a great memory. He rested his head on his chin, lost in thoughts and feeling blue.

Kyo sat on the roof. He too was lost in the memory of Tohru. Her confession that she loved the cat. Their talk on the roof whilst he hid from Kagura. He shook his head, as if he could shake her memory from his head. He sat up, and looked up at the sky determined. "I'm coming for you." He raced down the ladder and glared at Yuki. "Come on. We can't just let her go like that."

Yuki stood and shook his head. "We don't even know where she's at."

"Miyazaki."

"Yes, but where in Miyazaki?" Yuki reminded the hot-headed cat. Kyo shook his head.

"I'll just go without you." He said, running out of the house. He caught a bus to the airport, and bought a ticket. He hated using Sohma money, but he would for her. He didn't know why he was doing this for one girl, but whatever it was kept driving him blindly. He got through the flight okay, and when he got to Miyazaki, he began his search. First he asked the terminal workers if they'd seen a girl matching the description he gave. He got an easy answer and a bus number. He found the bus, asking the driver.

"Brown hair with a cap? Brown eyes and a long skirt?" The driver thought. Kyo nodded. "I think so. Very polite. She got on."

" Take me to where she got off." Kyo said, handing the driver some money.

"Kid, I can't be making all kinds of non-regulation stops." Kyo glared at him, causing the driver to shrink. The orange-haired boy thrust more cash at the driver, who sighed and pointed to a seat behind him. They drove awhile before the bus halted near a forested mountain. "Here's your stop." The man told Kyo.

"She got off here? There's nothing around here!"

"This is where she left. Saw her walking straight into those woods." The driver indicated the trees to the side of the road. Kyo was shocked but nodded and got off the bus. He started walking, following the obvious signs of someone's struggle through dense forest. He wondered why she hadn't transformed, then remembered her luggage. As he walked, he realized he could no longer see signs of Tohru's travel. The trees themselves seemed to be different. He looked around, then continued walking.

**~Miyazaki~**

Tohru walked out of the house. She was met with stares and jeers. As she walked, she overheard a kit speaking in loud tones about one of it's globe traps.

"What a gorgeous human! That orange fur!"

"The humans call their fur 'hair'." Another kit reminded her. Tohru had perked at the orange hair. It can't be Kyo. She told herself.

"Who cares? He won't be seeing any other humans. He's mine now." The girl told the other, watching the glowing, forested ball. Tohru peered into the ball and saw that it was Kyo. She sighed. This was her problem to sort out.

"He's not yours." She told the kit. "That's my human."

"If he's yours then why is he in _my _toy?"

"Because I carelessly left my toy out. Which I'm sure you've done plenty of times." She glared at the impertinent kit. The kit handed over the globe, and glared right back.

"Leave it to a fire kitsune to ruin our fun." She said walking away. Tohru flinched but leapt inside the ball. She stood behind Kyo.

"You weren't supposed to follow me." She said as she gripped the nape of his neck and leapt out of the ball. She looked down as a full human stood in the midst of a Kitsune vilage. "Play along." She whispered in his ear. Kitsune began noticing the orange-haired boy's lack of ears and tail. They flocked to surround the girl.

"Tohru! You bring shame to our village! Bringing a filthy human here!"

"She's a fire! They can't do anything right!" Another called. The entire village was here, except for her mother.

"Kill her and the boy! She's just a fire user!" Tohru stood, staring at the ground with wide eyes. The jeers at her magic discipline shook her to the core. It froze her, as it had since she was small. A voice from the back woke her from the trance.

"Leave her be." The voice wasn't raised, but it's sheer force of will caused every head to turn. The crowd parted, revealing her mother.

"Mom!" Tohru cried as the orange-haired woman walked toward the pair.

"Tohru." Kyoko hugged her daughter and glanced at the boy standing beside Tohru. A spark of recognition passed over both faces. Kyo's was a deep shock. "Tohru dear, have you still not learned to love who you are?" Kyoko looked at her daughter's face, which held all the answer she needed. "Tohru, I've learned what I needed to, to survive and to earn this lots respect. They're old fashioned. Tohru, you have to learn to be yourself. Go back. I sent for you too soon."

"But ... I've been given so much. I should stay here." Tohru said, eyes watering. "But I do. I want to go back." At this Kyo snapped out of his trance. He stepped forward.

"So come home. I usually hate whiny people, but you don't very often. It's okay to be selfish once in awhile. So come home, Tohru."

**~Sohma Home~**

"That stupid cat's been gone for several days. I wonder when he'll decide he can't find her and return." Yuki said as he was eating delivered food. He and Shigure had delved back into their old ways. The house was beginning to become dirty again. He lifted his head as the door opened.

"I'm back." He heard Kyo call. Yuki deflated in he perked back up, hearing two sets of footsteps.

"I'm back as well." A small voice said. Yuki stood with a clatter, and Shigure stood in the doorway with a large grin.

"You've successfully taken back our princess." Shigure joked. Tohru blushed.

"Call it rescue. Please." Yuki piped in, staring at Tohru in disbelief. He couldn't believe that stupid cat had done something right this time. Tohru looked at the ground.

"I'm back ... I'm sorry." Tohru said, polite as always. Shigure laughed.

"It's fine, just please don't leave again. These two, slouching about. They were so depressed from the moment you left." He told her. Both boys piped up in protest. "And then Kyo running off like that." Shigure shook his head.

"Good job you stupid cat."

"You damn girly rat!" Kyo leapt at Yuki, and Yuki sent him sailing through the paper door again. Shigure sighed.

"Even though they're like this, please take care of them Tohru." Tohru looked up at Shigure ans smiled.

_**So thoughts? Another five pages just for you guys to make up for my absence. Please read and review. It gives me the power ... the power TO WRITE! Mwahahahaha! No, but seriously, I love seeing reviews. It gives me a reason to want to update quicker.**_

_**~Brambleheart**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, sorry it's taken so long. Busy Busy Busy. Happy Fourth of July to those in America. Happy today for everyone else! So, I've graduated college with my associates. I've graduated High School. I have all summer off except for my job. Please be patient with this chapter. I just got a new laptop. Since the keys are spaced farther apart, I'm havign spelling and speed issues. Also, I have to use a gimpy word processor, since my computer does not have a CD slot. Excuses, excuses, right? On with the chapter! Oh, one last thing, up until the last chapter, I've been good about one manga chapter per story chapter. Last chapter I encompassed five and six, so this story chapter plays on chapter 7 of the manga.

Jessi Kitty: Kisa! you adorable little kitten of a tiger, do the disclaimer, please?  
Kisa: *nods slowly* Jessi Kitty does not own Fruits Basket, just the odd ball ideas thrown into the plot.  
Jessi: SO CUTE! *Hugs*  
Kyo: You like her more too, huh? *Jessi nods* Stupid shecats!

**_~~Shigure's Home~~_**

"Kyah!" A screech, followed by a crash was heard throughout the Sohma home. Tohru Honda, a lovely brunette kitsune had just fallen, dropping her armful of Shigure's books to the floor. Yuki, the cursed rat of the zodiac, stopped to make sure the 'young' girl was okay. Tohru was a hundred years old. It was nothing to scoff at for a human, but she was still referred to as a 'kit' in kitsune society.  
"Honda-san, are you alright?" The silver haired boy asked, concern filling his purple eyes. Tohru glanced up, rubbing her head where twin fox ears peeped up through the chestnut hair. She nodded, glancing down at the scattered books.  
"Shigure's books ... " She murmured. Kyo, the orange haired cat of the zodiac story, trotted up behind them.  
"Stupid. I told you not to help this early in the morning."  
Yuki looked at the cat furiously. "She's helping so that you can have a room, you stupid cat."  
"I didn't ask for your help, you know." Kyo retorted. Yuki tossed his own armload of books at the orange haired boy, who fell to the ground under the weight. He got up, spitting mad. This of course, started yet another of their many arguments.  
"If you have time to argue, you have time to move the books." Shigure shouted, walking past the fighting cousins. They stopped their arguing, resuming the task at hand. With nothing more exciting occurring, they finished the migration of the books to Shigure's room. As Tohru was handing over the last stack of books, the doorbell sounded. Tohru perked up, ears erect and tail wagging. Yuki smiled at the sight, while Kyo outright laughed at her.  
"You look like an excited puppy." He noted. Tohru frowned at him quickly before perking up. She trotted to greet her friends, Uo and Hana. Tohru had not remembered to tell the Sohma men her friends's secrets. She felt bad, as the demons all knew of the Sohma curse now. Kyo had been careless at school on his first day. The kitsune led the girls into the living area, where the boys were all standing. Saki smiled slowly.  
"A dog." She said. All three men knew of the Saki Hanajima's ability to read waves. At her words, the Sohmas froze. Saki smiled wider before clarifying. "Over there." A dog had begun poking it's nose into the open door. The Sohma's let out a collective exhale as Shigure shooed the dog away and outside.  
Arisa and Saki sat down in the living area. Tohru went to gather drinks to pour for the Sohmas, herself, and their guests. Arisa looked around lazily, ever the bored cat. She leveled her gaze on Shigure. "You're Shigure, right?" He nodded. "What do you do for a living?" she asked.  
"Oh? I'm a writer." He said, almost as lazily as the cat.  
"A novelist?" Tohru asked sharply, dropping her bottle of soda. Her ears and tail popped out, displaying her surprise. Kyo and Yuki tried to distract the two guests from seeing but it was too late.  
"You never asked, did you?" Arisa asked as she shook her head. Saki just reacehd to rub right behind Tohru's ears.  
"I love your ears Tohru. I like them better when they're black with emotion though." Saki murmured. Tohru just smiled, leanign into her friend's hand. The Sohma's sat, flabbergasted.  
"They know?" The Sohma's asked together. Tohru nodded. Arisa just looked at the boys as if they were stupid.  
Saki was the one to speak up. "Of course we know." She said.  
Tohru shook her head. "Besides that, to think, all this time I've been so close to a novelist!" She cried.  
Yuki shook his head. "You'll give him a swelled head, Honda-san." Kyo murmured his assent. Shigure and Tohru stood up at the same time.  
"I just remembered something. I'll be right back."  
"Sorry I can't stay. I have work to do. You kids have fun." Tohru headed out one door, into the house, while Shigure left. Arisa glanced at Saki.  
"Tohru sure has gotten pretty used to it here. I know she didn't tell us because she didn't want us to worry, but we made a promise to Kyoko-san that when Tohru needed us, we'd be there. She's our best friend. She's always there for us, but when she needed us, we couldn't help her." Arisa said solemnly, staring down the Sohma boys. "It's like she's in some kind of pain, an even as her friends, we can't help her."  
"She wouldn't think of it like that." Kyo said softly.  
"Honda-san isn't the type to see her life as the glass is half empty." Yuki added. Tohru returned in that moment, just as Arisa stared at the two intently. Saki smiled behind one of Shigure's novels.  
"Dai-Hin-Min!" Tohru cried, holding up a deck of cards while her tail wagged happily. All four, who'd been sitting in a serious silence broke out into laughter. Bets were made, and many laughs were had as the five played the card game until supper and even late into the evening after.

**_~~Tohru's Room~~_**

Arisa sat on Tohru's plush new bed in her sleeping clothes. She coughed, rubbing her sore throat. "I yelled too much tonight. My throat hurts." She complained. Tohru giggled, arranging her bed for the other two to sleep with her.  
"And I lost." Tohru said contentedly. Saki giggled softly.  
"You're not a cunning trickster like other kitsune, are you Tohru?" She asked light-heartedly. "Your bed is nice though."  
"Yes! Shigure bought it for me."  
Arisa laughed. "He's like a grandpa to you, isn't he?" Arisa glanced down. Outside in the hallway, an orange haired cat exited the bathroom. "Oh Tohru! You still have this hat?" She asked. Kyo stopped, peering through the door to see a small red hat. Recognition flashed over him.  
"Yes, because it's a happy memory!" Tohru smiled, grasping the hat to her chest.  
"Which memory, tell us!" Arisa said, glancing at the hat. Tohru shook her head. She grinned a cunning smile. she turned tucking the hat back into it's safe place.  
"I can't it's my secret for now, okay?" she told the other two. She gazed at her friends with a loving smile. "I'm so very blessed. Living with the Sohma family, having a mother who loved me, and you two. My very best friends. You're always by my side. You always support me. I'm so very grateful." She said happily, clasping her hands in a prayer like motion. Arisa looked at Tohru softly.  
"They understand." Arisa noted.  
Saki nodded. "Tohru is that kind of person." Tohru looked between the two of them befuddled.  
"We have an eternal friendship." Tohru said happily.  
"As eternal as we are." The other two responded. So the three fell asleep. One silky brown fox curled around a blonde, fork tailed cat. The two animals were held close in the arms of a beautiful girl with inky wings and hair, looking all the world like a fallen angel.

**_~~The Next Day~~_**

Kyo Sohma was waking up by drinking milk from the carton. His cousin, Yuki Sohma, staggered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kyo turned to him, about to speak when Yuki collapsed against his shoulder. Tohru entered laughing.  
"Is Sohma-san usually like this in the mornings?" She asked happily as Kyo stiffened, trying to wake Yuki up without touching him. "Though I'm impressed Kyo-kun. Even though you want to beat Sohma-san, you didn't attack him in his sleep."  
"It's not that. He's even stronger when he's like this." Tohru looked at Kyo, realizing that he had to have tried attacking him in his sleep to know this. "That annoying rat! Others have to train hard to get results, but he doesn't have to work for it at all!" Footsteps were hear as Yuki Sohma walked up to Kyo, landing a forceful punch on the cat's jaw. Kyo looked up at him, pissed. "Aren't you still asleep?" He yelled.  
Yuki blinked, still waking up a bit. "Your annoying voice woke me up." He said.  
"You bastard! I'll beat you this time! It's my life's goal!" Kyo called viciously. Yuki crossed his arms, looking at the orange haired boy mildly.  
"Yelling this early in the morning. What are you?"  
"The cat and the mouse." Spoke Saki from behind the three. The two Sohma's froze. Tohru glanced at her two friends. "That's what they're like." She clarified.  
Tohru sighed. "Hana-chan. You really shouldn't tease them like that. "You'll give them a heart attack." Yuki and Kyo looked at Tohru.  
"You said you didn't tell your friends, Honda-san." Yuki said, looking troubled. Tohru shook her head.  
"I didn't tell them. Kyo transformed in front of them. They followed me when i went to look for him on his first day of school. Shigure peeped around.  
"You know I'll have to tell Akito, the family head." Shigure said. "This might be the straw on the camel's back that gets your memory erased." He said seriously. Tohru glanced at him.  
"I was hoping you wouldn't say anything to Akito ... "  
"I have to Tohru-kun." Shigure said. Tohru shook her head.  
"What if they have a secret too." Shigure gave it some thought. He shrugged.  
"I won't say anything unless more people find out." he glanced at the two boys. "Be more careful." He turned back to the three girls. They watched as Arisa shrank into a blonde cat with green eyes and a swishing, forked tail. The cat proceeded to stand up.  
"I'm Arisa Uotani, a nekomata." Shigure stiffened, watching in amazement. The two boys's jaws dropped. Arisa giggled before transforming back. The Sohma's looked at Saki, waiting for her to transform into an animal. Instead, she grew inky black wings.  
"I am Saki Hanajima, a tengu." She said easily. Her eyes as dark as her feathers. "It goes without saying that this is not to be mentioned to anyone. Or bad things may happen." She threatened. The Sohmas balked at her ominous words. The two girls hugged Tohru tightly.  
"Take care of our little Tohru, now." Arisa said. The two girls walked out, Arisa throwing a wave behind her. "We're going to be visiting plenty. Gotta make sure Tohru's being treated right."  
Saki giggled. "As if she couldn't burn them to ash if she wasn't?" Aris shrugged, and that was the last of the conversation Tohru or the Sohmas heard.  
"I don't know about having women over so much." Kyo grumbled. Shigure shrugged.  
"They know. It's not like we have to guard our secret carefully around them."  
Yuki looked at Shigure. "Is it really okay not telling Akito?"  
The man sighed. "For now."

_**I know this is annoyingly short, but I am still attempting to A) get used to my new keyboard so writing is more tiring than before. B) Keep it one manga chapter per story chapter. Do you like how I didn't spoil what's my version of Tohru's hat story? No, probably not, but too bad. Please review, or I will have no drive to write. And If I have no drive to write, then you might have to wait this long again for new chapters. Thank you to my loyal readers who've stuck by me this long. I am truly sorry for the semi hiatus you've had to endure. I promise to post more often. Once a month, if not more!**_

_**~~The Jessi Kitty (Riverclan's Brambleheart)**_


End file.
